The present invention improves upon current online, Internet or Network based matching making or dating services. Currently available online dating services contain mainly search only engines and offer limited compatibility features. Those that do purport to include a compatibility match system typically do so under the guise of a personality or demographic test requiring user inputs based on qualitative descriptors subject to limitations severely limiting the objectivity of the matching function. These limitations occur most often in the inaccuracy of prompted questions and the misinterpretation of the questions for various reasons including language or cultural differences in interpretation. In addition the range of choices offered to the users are general and vague based on terms such as “like” or “favorite” and as such limits the ability of a predictive model to truly discern a user's ideal of aesthetic attraction.
Attraction is based upon many factors, including variances in the five perceptible senses. We teach that compatible attraction can be mathematically determined by the initial attraction to the face of other users of the method and by recording choices of the user against a field of potential images, we can objectively determine a user's aesthetic preference more accurately than existing methods which depend more on subjective rankings or matching two independent images rather then probability of attraction to one image based on pre recorded preferences found in other images. To more accurately match two individuals, a multi-factor algorithm is then utilized and must include a combination of matching factors weighted more or less to mimic an individual's personal preference. Individuals preferences can take on a wide range of factor's but particularly as a set of facial features, which we teach is based on or for personality or demographic elements as a composite score of overall mutual attraction The use of the word “match” in the majority of online dating systems is therefore erroneously used in one of two ways: the “matching” algorithm is too simplistic to ethically market the system as a predictor of compatibility or the matching system is based on a single parameter such as personality and provides no result relevant to the likelihood of overall romantic compatibility between two individuals nor do current methods prove accurate as predictive models of attraction.
Aesthetic attraction is typically the most important component of initial attraction. Long-term compatibility should be deconstructed so that a phase of sense-based attraction is accounted for as well as a personality/interests phase, where attraction becomes long lasting. The method of the present invention is designed to provide long-term compatibility, although its utility in facilitating and enhancing the mobile dating experience and predicting initial attraction is undeniable.